


Onism

by fawnstep



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: ct lives au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnstep/pseuds/fawnstep
Summary: The Universe, in all her being, desires for all her creation to know - You are here.





	Onism

After being ushered in through the entry way, CT makes her perch on a set of storage units aligned against the first wall of Wash’s room. Wash goes back to tending to a burner set up on a desk on the opposite side, brow furrowed as he fiddles with the contents, and CT busies her eyes elsewhere. The rooms changed little on first arrival and its lack of use and age show with the dust and water stains that cake the walls and steel floor. What makes up the rest of the room is a single cot with cardboard boxes that lay underneath and a rucking pack that sits against the desk. No windows to the outside occupy the walls, and CT takes note the filtration system must be faulty in this area of the ship if the stale taste to the air is anything to go by - she’ll have to run it by a tech later, pulling up her legs. It’s cool, and shes glad for the extra size in sweats to function as a pseudo-blanket.

“Finest rations as always for my favorite CO.”

CT pulls her eyes back to Wash as he kicks the chair towards her holding out one of the meal tins towards her. “Oh, shut it,” she snorts back while extending to take her portion, “you can take that talk to Florida if you’re so inclined”

CT can’t help but marvel how Wash still has a loose mouth on him despite the routine hazing - it’s beyond her, but then again Wash managed to attach to herself like a lichen so how surprised can she truly be? Time after boarding the Mother of Invention Wash’s water off the ducks back perseverance quelled nearly all her concerns and desire to keep a third eye on the kid.

He just had to follow her footsteps into the Project’s frontal awareness.

Mouthful of soup and spine lax, CT hums feeling contentment settle within her. She watches as Wash forks through his can digging out the meat through the noodles and muses in the back of her mind. Perhaps in the early morning hours she can take Wash down to the training floor to work on his close combat reactory skills. With the new Freelancers grade armor he’s become stumbly and easy to throw off mid fight under the additional weight. It shows in their melee combat sessions, and despite having formula and procedure down for basic subduction and incapacitation of a target, Wash loses his awareness in real life simulation. If the Invention’ screw won’t eat him alive surely on the field distractions will get the better of him…

“I should, knowing General Flowers he’ll appreciate it more than you.” Wash jests and waves off CT’s scowl in favor of slathering some stale bread with the soup, popping it into his mouth. He picks himself up from the chair and kicks back into the cot resting his back against the wall, “y'know, Flowers has that sort of gym instructor vibe? I wonder how he even got here maintaining that sort of personality.”

“Could say the same for you Wash.” CT jests kindly covering her grin with the tin at her companions grunt, “but really how do any of us?” she muses, entertaining Wash’s commentary as her mind flickers through curious members from the higher ranks.

No branch of military is kind, but Freelancer is a whole other animal. Much of the Project still remains under wraps to CT’s curiosity, but what she is certain of is the desire saturated in the ships environment, fueled by palpable aggression recognizable in any fleet environment. She won’t let it best her, but she sure as hell won’t fall behind in what’s to come.

“You got me there.” Wash replies with a shrug staring at CT, expression sombering up some. She’s noticed this particular behavior from time to time when Wash tapers off - particularly when they first met. Before she sensed a restlessness to his demeanor as he followed CT around during the preliminary testing guised as training courses. Now she detects loss and longing that she feels echo within her, but pushes away. CT rationalizes with herself shes not here to make friends or become more vulnerable than she has to be, but shes not so foolish to deny Wash has become just that. Reasoning with her situation so long as she can teach Wash to float on his own perhaps she can have one silver lining through her days of simulation and routine between missions, counseling, and assessments from the Director.

She thanks whatever force out there for the current lengthy month they’re in extending the amount of time before her next session with him.

CT blinks her vision wandered off and looks back to Wash now sporting a soft grin pointing his fork forward at her, “Now you can’t be all that surprised at what I’m going to ask next.”

She waits for Wash to continue for a moment, but recognizes the silence as a question for permission. It’s something CT truely respects about Wash and welcomes his presence for - they rarely pry for their personal history in return for company. Rolling her shoulders against the metallic wall CT offers as casual as she can throw it out, “Do tell Wash, what would that be?”

**Author's Note:**

> maybe ill finish this story one day. lmao.


End file.
